When The Night Has Come
by Gloredhel
Summary: Funny argument between Danny and Rafe over a misunderstanding, during HS, from Danny's POV...a continuation to the other Danny fics i've been writing. ENJOY! R&R!


DISCLAIMER: blahblahblah, you've heard it all before...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is another part of the Danny's POV stories...It's a little argument between Danny and Susie that turns into a fight between Danny and Rafe. this might be the last one before i go to maine, but i doubt it. i hope you all are enjoying these, i'm getting a little unsure of myself and these stories, as the responses are far and few between! but i love everyone for taking the time to read my work and i'm hoping to continue! *MWA*  
  
  
  
When the Night Has Come  
  
  
...I was never one to even look at other girls. Lord, i had finally gotten what i wanted - that was enough for me! But somehow, in the beginning of junior year, girls other than Susie started paying more attention to me. Maybe it was my voice-change, maybe it was my growth spurt...whatever it was, it was out of my control. Suze didn't really care much, until this one girl came along. I didn't have any interest in her, even as a friend. But boy did that Margaret Sumner have something for me. One day she showed up at my house and offered to help me with my math homework. Before I could even say yes or no, she barged in and set her books down. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one to come around that night...  
  
  
"So then you add these two together like this, and..." Margaret droned on in her squeaky voice as I nodded in and out of sleep. Damn, this was boring.  
"When are you goin' home?" I asked morbidly.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I anxiously raced up to answer it and was relieved to see Susie's smilin' face starin back at me.  
"Oh thank God you're here," I whispered.  
"Why, what's goin' on?" She asked concerned, her lips pouting as she pushed the hair out of my eyes. "Is it your Dad again?"  
"Not exactly..." I began, rollin my eyes.  
I felt a hand on my back as the door opened more, and Margaret pushed her head past my shoulder, staring out at Suze.  
"Can we help you?" Margaret cooed venomously, resting her hand on my shoulder. I tried to pull away, but she simply followed my every move.  
Susie's eyes opened wide and she began to back away.  
"I-I think-- Danny, I-I'm...gonna go h-h-home now," she mumbled as her eyes welled up with tears and she turned to run.  
"Bye now!" Marge called after her.  
I pushed her away from me, throwing her onto the floor as I darted out into t he night.  
"Susie!!" I yelled, hoping she could hear me. But it was too late, she was gone. I knew I could explain this to her somehow once she'd calmed down, but when? Marching back up the stair and into my living room, I made up my mind to tell her this very night.  
"Marge, get the hell out of my house," I ordered, pointing to the door.  
"But you can't mean that," she stammered. "I thought we had something goin' Danny..."  
"Get the fuck out of here before I throw you out--literally."  
I opened the door violently and saw her out, then slammed it closed as she skittered down to her car.  
  
  
...The whole incident went by in the space of a heartbeat, and I didn't know why Susie had reacted the way she did without an explanation from me. Later that night, after midnight, I snuck to her house and knocked on her window twice, praying that she'd let me in even though she was angry...  
  
  
The window slid open without a sound, and she silently motioned for me to climb inside.  
Once in her room, I watched as she walked away from me, hands folded. She stoods till, facing her bed, and i could see her shoulders shaking in an obvious sign that she was cryin.  
"Aw Suze," I whispered into her ear, stepping up behind her and puttin my arms around her waist. "We didn't do anythin', i swear it."  
"It didn't look like that," she mumbled, pulling away from me and sitting on the bed.  
"I know what it looked like, but that girl- she's just got an interest in me and I don't even think of her as a friend."  
"Well for somebody you're not even friends with, she looked mighty comfortable in your house."  
"She just kinda barged in, and then you came...and I guess she wanted to make you jealous or somethin'..."  
"It worked," Susie whispered, starting to cry. She laid herself down and hugged her pillow to her.  
Looking at her laying there, with tears rolling down her beautiful face, I nearly lost it.  
"God, baby," I said quietly, stroking her hair with my hand and looking her in the eyes, "I'm sorry I upset you so much. I didn't even want her there, that's why I was so happy when you came."  
She sat up then holding her knees and resting her chin on them.  
"Oh Danny," she sobbed, brushing my cheek with the palm of her hand. "I'm sorry I got so jealous, you didn't deserve that! It's just, some girls at school- well, they talk a lot of shit and i've been hearing that Marge...and you...and well I didn't want to believe it and I ignored it 'til I saw her with you...at your house..I just became paranoid, and the thought of losing you was just-just-"  
"Shhh," I soothed, pulling her to me and hugging her as she cried. She was going through a lot, her parents had just died. I understood her fear.  
"Susie," I whispered, holding her chin an gazing into her eyes as we sat there, "You won't ever lose me. I'm here to stay, and you're it for me. I couldn't want anybody else, I've got the besst girl around."  
Without a word, she kissed me and pulled me to her mattress. Entangled in eachother's arms we consecrated the "truce" and fell asleep, her tiny body wrapped in my arms and her mouth breathing softly on my neck.  
  
  
The next morning, I tried unsuccessfully to wake her up.  
"I'm tired Danny," she mumbled into the pillow as I squeezed her shoulder. "Go get some breakfast from downstairs and I'll be down in 15 minutes."  
Rafe was in the kitchen frying some eggs, and he didn't hear me enter the room. He stood there with the pan in an old t-shirt and some ripped up sweatpants.  
"Mornin' pal," I laughed, humoured at his unkempt appearance.  
He turned around quickly, shock in his eyes.  
"Why, you son of a bitch!" he bellowed, tacklin' me to the ground before I knew what had happened. The eggs he ha dbeen cookin' ended up all over us, makin' it a little slippery and hard to get up.  
"Rafe!" I managed through the beatdown. "What's going on??"  
Flippin me on my back and pinning me down with his weight, he punched me once in the mouth and answered, "Susie told me what you did to her you bastard! You promised you'd never hurt her dammit! You swore!"  
"Stop it!" I heard a loud scream in the doorway. "Rafe, get the hell offa him! It's not what I thought it was-- Danny didn't do anythin' wrong!"  
"Oh...shit..." embarrased, Rafe got off of me and pulled me up."I was just, ya know, well...i thought you misdid my girly and..." he stammered, looking for an excuse to make it better between us.  
"Don't worry 'bout it man," I laughed, wiping the blood off my chin. "You're always bustin' my ass, Rafe."  
"Um..." he began, looking around with a sly grin, "Eggs, anyone?"  
Susie laughed and put her arm around my waist. Things had almost taken a rough turn for the worst, but thank the lord that i had been spared both my love and my best friend. We all sat down at the table and exchanged embarrassed looks. Life was back to normal, for now.  
  
...Arguments like that were far and few between, and almost always the result of a blatant misunderstanding. Suze learned never to be jealous, that I'd never doublecross her. And Rafe? Well Rafe learned not to fight so early in the morning, or while cookin'. The year went by without another incident, and everyone was content with the way things were. That is, until the middle of senior year rolled around and it was time to face the fact that both Rafe and I would be leaving in only a few months...  



End file.
